Wolfskater
by Nadja Haexe
Summary: Nach einer durchzechten Nacht, wacht Remus nicht so alleine in seinem Bett auf, wie er eigentlich dachte. Was macht Sirius nur nackt in seinem Bett? Ein Versehen oder mehr...


Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles J..

Anmerk: Hallo erstmal, ja, ich weiß, so Geschichten gibt es wie Sand am Meer. Ich hoffe aber, du hast trotzdem deinen Spaß mit dieser. Leider ist meine Beta-Leserin krank und auch viel zu beschäftigt, daher musste mein neues Duden-Rechtschreibprogramm herhalten. Es kann auf jeden Fall mehr, wie die normale Word-Korrektur (mmhm, die vielen Kommafehler, die alle drin waren ;). Aber, wem Fehler auffallen, bitte kurz Bescheid sagen. Also, viel Spaß mit…

Wolfskater

Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen wachte Remus Lupin in seinem Bett auf. Es schien als würde sich die Welt um ihn drehen und sein Kopf dröhnte, als würden 5 kleine Männchen Polka auf seinem Kopf tanzen. Alles war leicht verschwommen und der Geruch, der von der Matratze und von ihm selber ausging, war eklig. Nach abgestandenem Schweiß und nach Alkohol.

_Alkohol_. Langsam kam die Erinnerung an den letzten Abend zurück. An die Flasche Wodka, die zum Schluss leer war, dem Feuerwhiskey und der halb leeren Flaschen Tequila die sie zu viert geleert hatten.

_Kein Wunder, dass es mir so schlecht geht, ich habe einen gewaltigen Kater, _dachte sich Remus. Wenigstens war er in seinem eignem Bett aufgewacht. Es hatte doch etwas, wenn man sich in seinen eigenen vier Wänden betrank.

Vorsichtig versuchte Remus aufzustehen, doch er ließ es schnell wieder sein, als er merkte, dass die Welt sich dann noch mehr drehte. Zudem taten ihm alle Muskeln weh.

„Öhhhhh", stöhnte es da, neben Remus im Bett. Erschrocken sprang Moony aus dem Bett, nur um sich den Kopf an der Schräge seines Dachgeschosszimmers zu stoßen und dann noch sein Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und auf dem kalten Boden zulanden.

„Aua", kam es gequält vom Boden. Hatte er etwa im Alkoholrausch eine Frau mit zu sich genommen? Remus sah auch an sich hinunter. Er war nackt und seine Muskeln taten ihm weh. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Sex gehabt und er erinnerte sich nicht mal an den Namen der Frau. _Ich bin ein richtiges Schwein_, dachte sich Remus als er hörte wie sich langsam jemand vom Bett wegbewegte. Ein schwarzer Haarschopf schaute langsam und zögern vom Bettrand nach unten und graue Augen blickten Remus besorgt an.

„Moony, alles in Ordnung?", fragte ein verschlafender Sirius.

Alles in Remus schrie. _Was_ hatte er letzte Nacht angestellt? War er so betrunken gewesen, um……

„Moony, hey antworte. Sag doch was." Besorgt bewegte sich Sirius langsam auf ihn zu.

„Hey, das tat bestimmt weh gerade, dein Abgang meine ich. Mmmmhm.", langsam und vorsichtig betastete Sirius Remus Kopf ab, dass Remus eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Wird ne große Beule geben. Tut dir sonst was weh? Verstehst du mich eigentlich?"

„Nein, sonst tut mir nichts weh und ja, ich verstehe dich."

„Gut, ich habe nämlich keine Lust das St.-Mungo anzueulen. Nicht mit meinem Kopf." Langsam lies sich Sirius wieder aufs Bett zurück sinken. Als Remus aber weiter auf dem Boden liegen blieb, bewegte sich Sirius noch mal Richtung Bettrand.

„Willst du dort liegen bleiben oder kannst du nicht mehr aufstehen?"

„Iiiich..", stotterte Remus. Er war verwirrt, ihm war schlecht und alles war im unendlich peinlich. Nie wieder würde er Alkohol trinken.

„Duuuu?", meinte Sirius und ließ ein Sternenlächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen. „Komm ich helf' dir auf." Sirius streckte seine Hand nach Remus aus, der sie dankend annahm. Zu Remus Verdruss wurde er rot im Gesicht und seine Übelkeit nahm auch zu.

„Mir ist schlecht.", meinte Remus, als er endlich wieder im Bett lag.

„Mir auch Kumpel. Im Bad hab ich Aspirin gesehen und du hast bestimmt auch ein passendes Tränkchen da. Ich will nur gerade nicht aufstehen."

Remus wollte auch nicht aufstehen. Nicht wo er endlich wieder im Bett lag. Obwohl? Ihm war wirklich übel und eine Dusche würde ihm gut tun. Vor allem das kurze allein sein, um seinen Kopf frei zu kriegen.

„Ja, also ich geh duschen und dann mach ich einen Tee. Willst du auch einen?", fragte Remus, als er langsam, sehr langsam aufstand.

„Kaffee wäre mir lieber, aber das wirst du nicht haben, oder?"

„Nein."

„Tee ist auch okay.", sagte Sirius und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf.

Warm und angenehm traf der Wasserstrahl Remus verspannten Muskeln. Langsam lies auch die Übelkeit nach, nachdem er zwei Aspirin eingenommen hatte. Doch das Unbehagen blieb. _Hatte er wirklich? Seinen besten Freund? _

Remus Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, das er mit einem Mann geschlafen hätte. Doch immer nur mit flüchtigen Bekanntschaften und auch nur wenn er sicher war, dass seine Freunde nichts davon mitbekamen. Doch wenn er wirklich mit Sirius geschlafen hat? Würde das ihre Freundschaft überleben? Langsam ließ sich Remus auf den Boden nieder. Er wollte Sirius nicht verlieren. Alles nur das nicht.

„Moony? Geht' s dir gut?", fragte Sirius von der anderen Seite der Tür. „Du bist schon ein bisschen lang schon unter der Dusche."

„Mir geht's gut Padfoot. Ich komm auch gleich raus." _Wenn du weg bist_, dachte sich Remus. Er konnte lange unter der Dusche bleiben.

„Gut, ich hab' den Tee schon aufgesetzt und richte schon mal Frühstück."

„Mist", fluchte Remus.

„Hast du was gesagt?"

„Nein, nein, ich komm gleich."

Sehr langsam schaltete Remus die Dusche aus, zog sich ein hellblaues verwaschenes T-Shirt an und seine schwarze Lieblingsboxershorts. Als er aus dem Bad trat, roch er sofort den Earl Grey Tee, den Sirius aufgesetzt hatte.

„Da bist du ja endlich, ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Ich hoffe ich habe den richtigen Tee genommen, oder?", fragte Sirius und lächelte Remus freundlich an. Remus Blick blieb an Sirius Boxershorts hängen. Sie war knallrot und mit kleinen springenden Hunden bedruckt. Noch nie hatte Remus etwas Hässlicheres gesehen.

„Earl Grey ist mein Lieblingstee.", sagte Remus, immer noch gebannt, von der totalen Hässlichkeit die ihm ins Gesicht sprang.

„Gut gut, dann nimm doch endlich Platz." Sirius schob mit seinem Fuß den freien Stuhl vom Tisch weg. Dabei lächelte er sein coolstes Lächeln. Manchmal beneidete Remus seinen besten Freund, wie er in so einer Situation, halbnackt in Hundeboxershorts und total verkatert, noch so cool rüber kommen konnte.

Als Remus dann endlich saß, die Teetasse in der Hand, merkte er, wie teilweise die Spannung aus ihm wich. So wie Sirius sich gerade aufführte, durfte wohl nicht viel passiert sein.

Gemütlich frühstückten die beiden Männer miteinander, immer mal wieder die Stille unterbrechend um über Belanglosigkeiten zu sprechen. Nach der dritten Tasse Tee war Remus innere Ruhe wieder hergestellt und er lehnte sich entspannt in seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Moony?", fragte Sirius, während er seine sechste Scheibe Brot mit Nutella bestrich.

„Mmmmhm?", nuschelte Remus und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

„Ich fand's toll, dass wir gestern Nacht Sex hatten. Ich wollte schon immer mal mit einem Mann schlafen."

„Was?", schrie Remus und spuckte seinen Tee auf sein Brot.

„Na ja, ich bin halt experimentierfreudig. Was ist daran schlimm?"

„Ähm." Mehr, viel Remus nicht ein.

„Aber", fing Sirius an. „ich möchte das noch mal probieren, wenn wir nüchtern sind. Wäre dir heute Abend recht?"

„Ähm"

„Gut, dann hätten wir das auch geklärt!", sagte Sirius und mampfte weiter sein Nutella Brot.

„Sirius?", fragte Remus nach einer Weile.

„Jaaaah?"

„Haben wir wirklich..?"

„Yep, und es war sogar schön, soviel ich noch weiß. bisschen fehlt mir halt. Deswegen möchte ich heute Abend noch mal, ich komm dann so um acht, ist das Okay?"

„Ähm" Remus wurde knallig rot. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder? Müssten James und Peter nicht gleich um die Ecke springen und „Verarscht!" rufen?

„Oder willst du lieber gleich noch mal?", fragte Sirius mit seinem Hundewelpenblick.

„Nein!"

„Noch so verkatert?"

„Ähm, ja. Und, ja und ich müsste jetzt auch wieder ins Bett. Weil, ja weil." Ja, wieso? Weil Remus das alles so unendlich peinlich war? Konnte er dies Sirius so einfach ins Gesicht sagen?

„Dir ist das peinlich, nicht war?" fragte Sirius nun, auf einmal ernst. Das Fröhliche, was sonst immer in Sirius' Stimme mitschwang, war weg.

„Ja, das ist es mir." gestand Remus.

„Kein Problem, dann lassen wir die letzte Nacht einfach verschwinden, wäre dir das lieber?" fragte Sirius und schaute sein Gegenüber tief in die Augen.

„Das wäre mir lieber, ja, das wäre mir Recht."

„Gut, dann hätten wir des geklärt." sagte Sirius und aß sein Nutellabrot als wäre nichts passiert.

Nachdem Sirius gegangen war und Remus fünf Stunden Schlaf nachgeholt hatte, sah er schon alles positiver. Gut, Sirius und er hatten Sex gehabt, aber was sollte schon großartig sich verändern? Sirius war in solchen Sachen immer unkompliziert gewesen, das konnte Remus schon öfter beobachten. Wieso sollte es sich hier anderes verhalten?

Remus Gedankengänge wurden jäh unterbrochen, als es wie wild an seiner Tür klopfte.

„Ich komme ja schon.", murmelte Remus vor sich hin und ließ kurz ein Erkennungszauber durch die Tür wirken. James stand hinter der Tür und klopfte immer noch wie wild gegen die Tür.

„Hallo Prongs, was führt dich …" Remus hatte den Satz noch nicht zu Ende gesagt, als die Tür mit einem lauten Krach gegen die Wand schlug und James Remus an die Wand schubste. Den Zauberstab drohend gegen Remus Hals haltend.

„James, was soll das?"

„Was hast du mit Sirius gemacht?" fragte James und drückte den Zauberstab noch ein bisschen stärker an Remus Hals.

„Nichts, wieso?"

„Weil" sagte James ruhig „er total fertig in meiner Küche saß! Und wenn man ihn auf seinen Zustand ansprach, reagierte er nicht! Als Peter und ich von hier weggingen, war Sirius noch hier und normal. Also, was hast du mit ihm angestellt?"

„Ich?" Remus wurde wütend. Wer hatte sich den mit den größten Zweifeln und Sorge heute Morgen herumgeschlagen? Bestimmt nicht Sirius, der fröhlich munter in seinem Bett aufgewacht war! Was bildete sich James eigentlich ein?

Remus Wut steigerte sich so hoch, dass er kurzerhand James an die nächste Wand drückte und seinen Zauberstab in die nächste Ecke warf. Remus merkte nicht, wie seine Kraft stärker wurde, als es normalerweise der Fall war und seine sonst braunen Augen, einen scharfen Gelbstich bekamen. James dagegen bemerkte dies sehr wohl und auch, dass Remus unbewusst den Wolf losgelassen hatte.

„Beruhig dich Remus. Es tut mir leid, das ich hier so hingeplatzt bin. Lass uns in Ruhe reden, ja?" fragte James. Er wusste noch genau was passierte, wenn Remus zu viel Wolf zu lies. Frank Longbottoms Nase war immer noch leicht krumm, von dem Nasenbruch, den er Remus zu verdanken hatte.

Aber Remus Wut verging genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

„Ja, du hast recht." Meinte Remus und ließ James los. „Komm rein, möchtest du was trinken?"

„Ja, solange es nicht Tee ist." Antwortete James und lächelte.

„Ich hätte Wasser oder Kürbissaft noch im Angebot."

„Lieber Wasser. Der Kürbissaft erinnert zu arg an den Wodka von gestern. Wer kam auf diese Schnapsidee, den Wodka mit Kürbissaft zu trinken?"

„Du."

„Ohh", sagte James und hockte sich an den Küchentisch. „Aber nun erzähl mir bitte, was gestern passiert ist. Und komm mir nicht von wegen, es wäre nichts passiert. Sirius sah nicht danach aus."

Remus war nicht gerade begeistert James von seinem „One-Night-Stand" zu erzählen, vor allem als er James erst ungläubiges, dann leicht entsetztes Gesicht sah. Er sah in Gedanken schon, wie sich seine Freunde alle angeekelt von ihm abwanden, von dem Werwolf, der auch noch mit Männern schlief. Remus wurde immer übler, vor allem als James überhaupt nichts mehr sagte.

„Sag bitte was Prongs!"

„Du Idiot! Klar das Sirius so fertig ist. Ich wäre auch fertig, wenn mir Lily sagen würde, es wäre ihr peinlich mit mir ins Bett zu springen. Man Moony, normalerweise denkst du doch nach, bevor du sprichst!", regte sich James auf und fuhr sich gestresst durch die Haare.

„Ich verstehe gerade nichts.", sagte Remus und schaute James fragend an. Irgendwie war dieser Tag doch sehr komisch. Wenn der Morgen danach immer so verlaufen würde, würde Moony nie wieder alkoholische Getränke zu sich nehmen. Das alles war doch sehr viel für einen Tag.

„Moonylein", fing James an „es sieht wohl so aus, als hättest du keine Augen im Kopf. Sirius hat sich schon seit längerer Zeit in dich verliebt und du machst im klar, nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht, dass dir das doch sehr peinlich ist und du es am liebsten gar nicht so weit hättest kommen lassen. Also, da wäre doch jeder fertig, oder?"

„Sirius ist in mich verliebt?", fragte Remus ungläubig.

„Jaaaaaah."

„Wirklich?"

„Jaaaaaah."

„Echt?"

„Ja, ja und ja.", donnerte James und ließ seine Hand auf den Tisch knallen. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Ja, aber." Remus stockte. Sirius soll in ihn verliebt sein? Unmöglich, oder?

„Was aber?"

„Was mach ich jetzt?"

„Kommt drauf an was du willst.", meinte James. Ihm ging Remus Begriffsstutzigkeit ziemlich auf die Nerven. Wie konnte ein so schlauer Kopf wie Remus nur so schwer von Begriff sein? „Wenn du möchtest das es so bleibt, wie es vorher war, vergiss das was ich gesagt habe. Sirius wird dann so weiter machen wie vorher, sobald er wieder auf dem Damm ist. Wenn du aber mehr Gefühle für ihn hegst, wie nur für einen Freund, dann solltest du dich zu Sirius aufmachen und ihm das sagen."

„Kämt, also, wärst du und Peter und Lily und die anderen nicht, nun, vielleicht, angeekelt?", fragte Remus.

„Nein. Es wäre komisch und na ja, als Sirius mir gesagt hat, dass er sich in dich verliebt hat, war das schon ein Schock, aber das ging auch vorüber." Aufmunternd lächelte James Remus an. Dieser sah nur aus dem Fenster. Er musste sich über einiges klar werden.

„Würde es dich stören, wenn du jetzt gehen würdest? Ich muss mir über einige Sachen klar werden.", fragte Remus und stand auf. James folgte seinem Beispiel und bewegte sich Richtung Ausgang.

„Kein Problem. Sag nur Bescheid, falls du reden willst, oder du Sirius noch weiter das Herz brechen willst. Damit ich dann für ihn da sein kann.", meinte James und klopfte Remus zum Abschied noch auf die Schulter.

„Tschau."

„Tschüss Prongs."

Als die Tür hinter James zu ging, machte sich Remus erst mal einen Tee. Er hatte nun erst einmal sein Leben zu sortieren und reflektieren, bevor er sich überlegen konnte, was er _wollte_. Eins war nur sicher, Sirius wollte er auf keinen Fall verlieren.

Zittrig stand Remus vor Sirius Tür. Eigentlich dürfte das alles nun gar nicht so schwer sein. Klopfen, reingehen, reden. Alles ganz einfach, oder? Remus fand dies nicht und so langsam verließ ihn auch seinen Mut. In seiner Küche war ihm die Idee ja auch noch einfach erschienen. Kinderleicht sogar, doch nun, vor Sirius Tür, erschein es als das Schwierigste, was er je getan hatte.

„Ich geh wieder.", sagte Remus zu sich selbst und drehte sich um. Er war gerade um die Ecke des Hauses verschwunden, um zu apperieren, als eine andere Person an diesen Ort apperierte und mit ihm zusammen prallte.

„Aua.", stöhnte Remus vom Boden.

„Hey Moony, wieso muss ich dich heute eigentlich immer vom Boden aufheben?", fragte Sirius und lächelte. Doch es war nur ein Abklatsch seines Sternenlächelns und es erreichte auch seine Augen nicht. Remus fand auch, dass Sirius schrecklich müde und ausgebrannt aussah.

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie ist heute aber auch der Wurm drin.", meinte Remus und ließ sich von Sirius aufhelfen.

„Ja, scheint so. Wölfe sollen auch nur das trinken, was sie auch vertragen. Vor Kurzem kam im Muggelkasten so ein Bericht, das Wölfe kein Alkohol vertragen."

„Du meinst den Fernseher.", korrigierte Remus seinen Freund.

„Ja, halt der Kasten, wo sich die Menschen drin bewegen. Ich finde Muggelkasten ein besseres Wort, wie Fernseher. Aber" Sirius öffnete seine Tür mit einer Reihe komplizierter Zauber und ließ Remus eintreten. „Was tust du hier? Ich dachte ich werde dich erst mal längere Zeit nicht sehen."

„Ich, nun, ich dachte." Innerlich seufze Remus auf. Wieso war manches nur so schwer?

„Nun, ich wollte dein Angebot doch annehmen."

Sirius war gerade am Mantel ausziehen und blieb mitten in der Bewegung stehen.

„Woher kommt dein Sinneswandel Moony? Also, nicht das ich mich nicht freuen würde oder ich mein Angebot zurück nehme, doch ich möchte nicht, dass du mir danach nicht mehr in die Augen schauen kannst. Deine Freundschaft ist mir sehr wichtig. Setz dich doch erst mal aufs Sofa, ich hol uns was zu trinken."

Als Sirius mit zwei Flaschen Butterbier zurückkam, war sich Remus immer noch nicht sicher, was er auf Sirius Frage antworten sollte.

„Also Prost.", sagte Sirius und beide tranken einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche. Als Sirius seine Flasche auf den Couchtisch gestellt hatte, lehnte er sich entspannt auf seinem schwarzen Ledersessel zurück und musterte Remus genau. Dieser wurde es immer unbehaglich und rutschte auf seinem Platz hin und her.

„Und."

„Was und?", fragte Remus.

„Dein Sinneswandel. Wieso willst du plötzlich doch wieder Sex mit mir?"

„Mmmhm, es gibt viele Gründe."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Du bist sexy.", gestand Remus errötend. Sirius fing an zu lachen, diesmal ein Sternenlachen, das auch seine Augen erreichte.

„Ein guter Grund. Aber bestimmt nicht der Ausschlaggebende. Also, was noch."

„Nun, ich mag dich und" Remus stockte kurz. Wenn er hier weiter sprach, gab es kein zurück mehr. „ich weiß, dass du mich auch magst. Mehr als nur einfache Freunde füreinander empfinden und ich hab nachgedacht. Und."

„Hör auf!", unterbrach Sirius. „Ich möchte das nicht hören."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil," fing Sirius an und nun lehnte er nicht mehr lässig in seinem Sessel sondern saß kerzengerade. Remus sah wie jeder von Sirius Muskeln angespannt waren, als wollte er gleich aufspringen zum Flüchten. „ich keine Lust habe, mir heute noch mal wehtun zu lassen. So ein Masochist bin ich nicht."

„Ich will dir nicht wehtun, ich möchte."

„HÖR ENDLICH AUF!"

Remus schaute verdutzt seinen Freund an. Sirius war aufgesprungen und starrte Remus weiterhin an. Remus schien es wie eine Ewigkeit, bis sich Sirius Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte und er sich wieder auf seinen Sessel niederließ. Langsam kam Remus zu ihm und ließ sich neben Sirius auf den Boden nieder.

„Hör mir zu, bitte. Ich werde immer versuchen mein Bestes zu tun, um dich nicht zu verletzen und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das schaffe, ob wir das schaffen. Aber ich habe nachgedacht. James hat mir heute erzählt, dass du in mich verliebt bist. Stimmt das?"

Nach einem kurzen Zögern nickte Sirius.

„Gut, also. Ich hab dann nachgedacht. Ich, nun, ich fand dich _immer_ anziehend und ich mochte dich schon immer mehr, als die anderen und ich freute mich immer, wenn ich dich sah und du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben und ich bin immer ich selbst bei dir und ja, mir ist heute erst aufgegangen, dass ich mich auch in dich verliebt habe."

Beide schauten sich in die Augen und schwiegen, bis Sirius meinte: „Du blinder Wolf."

Remus lachte und Sirius stimmte in sein Lachen ein.

„Du meinst das ernst, oder?", fragte Sirius unsicher und nahm Remus Hand in die Seine.

„Ja, ich weiß nur nicht, wo es uns hinführen wird."

„Zuerst.", sagte Sirius und stand auf. „ins Bett. Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr viel von gestern Nacht. Und dann lass uns weiter sehen. Okay?"

„Okay.", sagte Remus und lächelte. Morgen würde er sich freuen, wenn er neben Sirius aufwachen wird.


End file.
